War of The Seas! Prologue : The Prison Break Part 1 Teaser
by MDMTreeko
Summary: First part of the prologue to my War of The Seas Saga. Journey with Capt. Merlyn D. Kalawai'a and the Big Bang Pirates as they fight their way to the New World. This is just a teaser to the actual first chapter, and it will get better in quality as I go on, right now it's jus tf


**Prologue : The Prison Break Part 1**

 _ **Nova Island Marine Prison**_

Two marine guards, clad in heavy armor walked through a dimly lit hall. Their heavy steps echoed on the stone floors, and throughout the empty chambers.

"So, who does the warden keep locked up way down here?" one asked with a gruff voice.

The other chuckled.

"The Iron Fist of course." he replied.

After a few moments of silent walking, they arrived at a massive metal door with a small slot in it. They peeked through and saw an empty room.

"Where is he?! We've got to open this door" one guard grabbed the wheel that acted as the doorknob, but was thrown back by the other one.

"You idiot! He's still in there! He's probably on the ceiling or something. This guy is insane, there's no telling what would happen if he got loose!"

They peeked through the slot again, but this time, their prisoner was standing directly in front of it. A pair of clouded gray eyes peered back at them, but rather seemed to be looking passed them.

"Is...is he _blind_?"

The guard nodded.

"Blind but not deaf." the prisoner replied.

"So this is the mythical Iron Fist? Merlyn D. Kalawai'a? Hah, I expected much more from him."

Merlyn began laughing maniacally, and suddenly the door was dented twice, as two huge explosions were heard.

"Why don't you let me out of here and I'll show you what I'm really capable of!?"

The two guards backed up in shock.

"Wasn't he cuffed? How can he use his hands still?"

Merlyn held his hands up, revealing the heavy metal chains that clasped his hands together.

"These are some high quality cuffs my boy. Nice and heavy, good for training my strength." He shook his hands violently, clanging the chains around. "Say, what brings you two down here by the way? It's not often that the warden let's me have friends over."

"You're to be transferred to a new cell. You know the deal."

Merlyn sighed

"Oh dear, is it that time already? Time flies when you're having fun"

The guards readied their batons and pulled the heavy door open. Merlyn sat in the middle of the floor, surrounded by charred pieces metal. His feet were no longer cuffed.

"Get up, it's time to move"

Merlyn smirked and jumped to his feet, lifting one leg in a crane position.

"How 'bout a little warm-up first?" he asked

The two guards grew angrier by the second. They swung their batons at Merlyn, but he blocked them both using his handcuffed hands.

"How the hell did he see where we were coming from?!" one screamed.

"News flash, I'm blind. I can't _see_ anything, stupid." Merlyn replied. "Listen, it's been a real blast, it really has. But I've got places to go, people to...well you get the point."

He smashed his hands against the floor, and the metal chains exploded off his arms and sent shrapnel into the walls. His now freed hands were smoking and the room smelled of gunpowder.

"Sound the alarm!" one guard yelled.

Before he could turn, Merlyn's fist made contact with his jaw, causing another explosion, and his blood splattered across the walls, the smell of gunpowder and seared flesh filled the room.

"Don't you just love that smell?" Merlyn asked with an evil smile creeping across his face.

The remaining guard began sprinting down the halls, screaming for backup.

"Yeah, sure! You go get the welcoming party, I'll go find my stuff!"

Merlyn chuckled and cracked his knuckles. He started walking down the hall with a huge smile on his face when the alarm suddenly blasted on. The windows were all covered by a heavy metal and the doors all closed up.

" _Attention prisoner 1-4-9-9. You have only one chance to return to your cell or we will unleash lethal force!"_ a voice blared over the intercom,

Merlyn crossed his arms and the smile was cleared from his face.

"Now now...that's no way to treat your valued guest!" he yelled.

" _We will not repeat ourselves prisoner! This is your final warning!"_

Merlyn approached the heavy metal door that blocked his exit and placed his hands on it. The cold metal felt good on his palms.

"I can feel your troops all lining up outside this door here. That's not a good place to stand."

Merlyn clenched his fists and rapidly jabbed the door, each punch delivering an explosion that knocked the door off its hinges more and more until it flew off completely, smashing a number of guards against the adjacent wall. He charged through some more guards and continued down a long hall, until he approached a window. He jumped into the air, and kicked through the metal like it was paper, and continued down, landing heavily into the courtyard below him. A huge cloud of billowing dust blew from his feet and covered a large portion of the ground before him.

"Ahh, fresh air. My fourth favorite thing ever." Merlyn said to himself, "It's just so... _fresh_ "

He stood up straight and cracked his knuckles, causing small sparks to fly from his palms. Tiny puffs of smoke, smelling of gunpowder wafted up to Merlyn's nose. He took a deep breath and smiled again.

"Hell yeah, now this is love."

The alarm continued to blare loudly, and Merlyn could feel the vibrations of hundred of guards stomping away, rushing to fight him.

"Yikes, that's some welcoming party."

Just then, the massive metal doors that serve as the only entry to the courtyard burst open and the entire yard was flooded with armored guards, each carrying a sword and shield. They had Merlyn surrounded. Their leader, standing easily 3 feet taller than every other guard stepped forward. His armor was not the typical gray, but a shiny white, with red sashes across both shoulders.

"1-4-9-9." he began.

Merlyn looked around with a confused look on his face.

"Weird name, don't think anyone around here has that name."

The guard seemed unphased by his comment.

"You have been warned. Seeing as we have you severely outnumbered, you have just one more chance to end this game."

Merlyn smirked.

"And what if my friends come to help me out?" he asked.

The guards all erupted in laughter. The noise caused Merlyn to squint in pain, and he staggered where he stood.

"Damn, there's a lot of guys out here.." he mumbled to himself, barely hearing himself speak.

"The Big Bang Pirates? Yeah sure, we know all about them!" their leader screamed. "Last I checked, you only had two other crew members. And let's be honest. That's pretty sad. Besides, _Deadeye_ and _White Knight_ have no chance of breaking in here. Give up."

Merlyn took a deep breath, letting it out of his nose. Two streams of thick black smoke streamed from his nostrils.

"Nah, I'd rather not. You know, giving up isn't really my cup of tea."

He wiggled his fingers and smiled.

"Well? Who's first?"

 _ **Nova Island Shore, aboard The Grimoire**_

The seas were calm, and the sun was shining, but off in the distance, the sound of the prison alarms were ringing through the air. The stained black ship with large black sails, known as The Grimoire, sat carefully at the Nova Island docks. Resting on the rail of the ship was a pretty woman, with long wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a tight black tanktop with torn edges, and black short shorts with a belt made of bullets. Her large breasts were pressed against the rail and therefore pushing over the edge of her shirt. She had her chin resting on her palm and the calm breeze was blowing her hair lightly. Leaning next to her was a large black and gray sniper rifle, and attached to each thigh was a black strapped holster holding two silver pistols. The air smelled of the sea and citrus.

"I hope Merlyn is okay over there." she said out loud.

A set of footsteps sounded behind her, a heavy clunking of armor.

"He said today would be the day he left. Those alarms are a good thing." a gruff voice sounded from a heavy set of white knights armor. The figure had a large blue broadsword at his waist, a small shield attached to his right arm, and a billowing red cape.

"We have to trust him Chrona." he said.

The girl sighed and sunk even closer to the rail, shifting uneasily in her knee high boots.

"I wanna shoot some bad guys though...Merlyn's having all the fun!" she exclaimed, pointing in the direction of the massive prison walls, as huge pillars of black smoke poured over the edges into the sky, accompanied by bright flashes and the distant sound of explosions.

"Well, he never did tell us _NOT_ to help him escape..." the armored man said with a hand on his chin.

Chrona snatched up her rifle and leaped over the edge of the ship and began running as soon as she hit the ground.

"Here I come my love!" she screamed as she bolted through the small dock village of Nova Island.

"H-hey! Wait up!" the man jumped over the edge and chased after Chrona, shaking his head as he barely kept up. "Here we go again..."

As they ran towards the chaos no doubt ensuing from the prison, they couldn't help but feel excitement. Seeing their Captain again, fighting alongside him, becoming a crew once more.


End file.
